Interrupted
by Rogue and Ixi
Summary: They keep getting interrupted, each time they're lips almost meet. Will they ever be able to kiss? SoraOC A one-shot for Cynthia Ixi


Disclaimer: I own nothing! I own NOTHING from Kingdom Hearts! I just did this for fun and to encourage Cynthia to write! And I decided to post it up here on our joint account!

**Interrupted  
**(Normal Pov)

Cynthia had learned a new thing that morning. Never, ever try to hide Cloud's hude sword. He gets scary then. But after he got his sword back, everything was back to being boring and uneventful.

Cynthia was walking through town, eating some sea-salt ice cream, as she thought of things to do. Cloud and Leon were training and Yuffie was out shopping with Aerith. Well, it was more like, Aerith had finally dragged Yuffie off to go shopping for clothes. Cynthia had been luck enough to escape before Aerith had came looking for her.

Cynthia came to the bailey and looked out of the window like space. She eat her ice cream, as she thought of what she could do, till she either had to go home or got dragged somewhere if Aerith found her or Yuffie had escaped from Aerith.

She was deep in thought, watching some younger kids play soccer. She had just decided to go play with them, when she was surprised by someone shouting her name.

"CYNTHIA!"

She looked and saw... SORA!

"HEY SORA!" Cynthia yelled.

Sora skipped up to her. "What'cha doing?"

"Nothing, kinda bored really. I was thinking of playing soccer with those kids...but I dunno... You?"

Sora shrugged. "Well, I'm here visiting and was looking around and found you!"

"Well, what do you want to do?"

Sora shrugged once more. "I don't know..."

They both stood there looking at each other, both feeling nervous. They almost seemed to be moving close to each other.

All of a sudden a soccer ball came through the window like space, going right between them, crashing into the wall.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HOLY SHIZNIT! IT'S ATTACK OF THE EVIL SOCCER BALLS!" Cynthia shouted, jumping backwards and tripping over a loose rock and falling on her butt.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Sora shouted himself, jumping backwards, but he didn't fall down.

"Hey, sorry about that! Could you give us our ball back?" came the shout of one of the kids who had been playing soccer.

Sora sighed and wiped at his brow. He walked over and grabbed the ball tossing it to the kids.

"Thanks!"

Sora waved a 'your welcome' and looked at Cynthia who was still on the ground.

"You okay?" he asked, kneeling down beside her.

Cynthia nodded and hopped up. "YEAH, I'M SUPER CYNTHIA!" she shouted, striking a superhero pose. But in the process, she started to fall forward. But before she did a total face plant, Sora grabbed her. They looked at each other, faces close.

"Thanks," Cynthia blushed.

"No problem," Sora said, a blush forming on his cheeks, making his ocean blue eyes stand out against the red.

They stared into each other's eyes and started to lean in.

"CYNTHIA! SORA!" came the shout of Yuffie.

Cynthia and Sora sprang apart, Cynthia crashing into the wall and Sora nearly tripping over his own two big feet, but he managed to catch himself.

Yuffie stood there, hands on her hips, smirking at them. "Am I interrupting something?" she asked, slyly.

"N-no," Sora said, waving his hands erraticly, his blush now a deep, dark red.

"NO WAY!" Cynthia exclaimed, her own blush a deep dark red as well.

Yuffie just stood there, hands on her hips. She looked back and forth between them. For a moment, Sora and Cynthia were worried that Yuffie was gonna tease them or something but the ninja surprised them.

"Okay! Well, come on! Aerith decided to have a picnic and I was sent to find you Cynth and ta-da! You have Sora with you too!" Yuffie exclaimed.

Cynthia and Sora shared a look. Was this the Yuffie they knew? Or had someone -like Aerith- taken over? But still had Yuffie's hyperness?

"COME ON!" Yuffie pretty much shouted, grabbing Sora's arm and Cynthia's and dragging them with her, toward where the picnic was.

After bumping into stuff, tripping and bumping into each other, over and over, they made it to the picnic site, where Aerith, Cloud and Leon were sitting on a blanke talking. Well, Aerith was talking, Cloud and Leon were just listening (or pretending too).

Aerith smiled at them. "Oh, good you found, Cynthia, Yuffie!" the flower girl exclaimed, clapping her hands together, happily. "And Sora too!"

"Yeah, they were hanging out together in the Baily," The young ninja said, dropping down on the blanket and grabbing a piece of watermelon.

Leon and Cloud both looked at Cynthia and Sora, both silently wondering if something was going on there.

Cynthia who sadly noticed the looks, blushed and rushed forward. "FOOD!" she shouted, hopefully distracting everyone, as she took a big bite of watermelon, making juice from the watermelon drip down on the blanket.

"Use a napkin," Leon said, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up, _Squallie_," Cynthia taunted.

"It's Leon."

"I like Squall!"

"It's Leon."

"No, dammit! It's Squall! S-Q-U-A-L-L!"

As Cynthia and Leon on went back and forth like this, Aerith gave out food to Yuffie, Sora and Cloud. She did give some to Cynthia and Leon who amazingly ate, but still kept going back and forth.

Cynthia hoped and prayed that this was making sure anyone who thought anything had been going on in the Baily, between her and Sora would forget about it. But she forgot, that when Yuffie, the great ninja set her mind to do something, she never forgot about it.

Al though she did get distracted a little when Cynthia spit a seed at Leon and stated, "Look who wants to be an Axel wannabe..._Squallie_"

Yuffie was cooking up a awesome idea, as they helped get the picnic stuff inside. She was gonna go think about it some more to make sure it would work, when Aerith asked her to grab something they had left outside.

While she was off doing that, Cynthia and Sora had been stuck putting stuff up in the kitchen. Sora went to put up some containers but slipped on a puddle of water and went flying forward, knocking into Cynthia, making them fall backwards, slamming into the counter. Well, Cynthia did and Sora just slammed into her.

"Ow," Cynthia wrinced. They had hurt her back, really hard.

"Crap, you okay, Cynthia?" Sora asked, standing up fully and looking down at her.

Cynthia nodded painfully. She looked up at Sora, realizing how much taller he was (he was taller then her now, instead of them being the same height or close enough) and how close he was. She blushed. Sora was pressed against her, hands on the counter on either side of her and their faces awfully close.

Sora noticed how close they were as well and blushed himself.

"Sora..." Cynthia whispered.

"Hmm...?"

"..."

Sora started to lean in, as Cynthia started to lean in as well.

"OOOOOOOH!"

Sora lept away from Cynthia and Cynthia jumped. They looked at the doorway at who else, but Yuffie, with the container they had left outside (luckily Aerith had seen it from the window or it would had probably gotten blown away).

Sora and Cynthia, both were blushing, as they started to babble and ramble about how nothing was going on. Yuffie just giggled and placed the container in it's proper place and skipped out of the room. She had some work to do!

It was a few minutes before Cynthia or Sora realized, Yuffie had left the room. They both stopped, rambling and babbling. They looked at each other and looked away quickly when they caught the other's eyes. They got back to work, dark deep red colored blushes on both of their faces.

Later on, Cynthia was brushing her teeth, about to go to bed. Since she was busy, Yuffie took her chance to put her plan into action. She had asked Sora to come help her get a box out of the hall closet. As Sora had stepped in to grab it, Yuffie pushed him father in (Sora soon realized this was a linein closet for towels and blankets and stuff) and slammed the door shut, ignoring Sora's shout of surprise.

Yuffie waited for Cynthia to walk by (She had to walk by to go to her room). As Cynthia did and she did stop by the linein closet, as she heard Sora's shouts and him pounding on the door. She opened the door, and Sora started to fall on her, but Yuffie came up and pushed Cynthia (which pretty much pushed Sora) back into the closet. She closed the door and locked it. She giggled and skipped off. She'd come back and check on them, later. That is if she didn't fall asleep first. Which...

She did.

Meanwhile...

Cynthia crashed into Sora knocking them both against the shelves holding all of the towels and blankets and crap.

"Sorry," Cynthia mumbled, blushing as she pulled back. She was thankful the closet was dark enough for Sora not to see.

"It's okay," Sora said, blushing himself.

"Why did Yuffie lock you in the closet?"

Sora shrugged, but then realized she couldn't see that. "I don't know..."

Cynthia sighed. "I just might kill that damn, ninja."

"And I might help."

They shared a laugh.

"Well, ready to start shouting for someone to let us out and ponding on the door?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, might as well," Cynthia said.

Sora went to move aways a little, so they weren't so close together, when his foot slipped on a wash cloth that had fallen to the floor when Cynthia had crashed into him, making him fall back into the shelves. As he tried to keep from falling, he pretty much spun around, slamming into Cynthia (again for the second time that day) and knocking them back against the wall.

"Owie," Cynthia wrinced again. They hurt.

"Sorry," Sora said.

"It's okay, Sora," Cynthia said, realizing they were pressed up against each other again.

As they stared at each other (it was easier to tell where the other one was, since they're bodies where pressed against each other), they both started to lean in.

If you think that someone interrupted this time...hehe guess what? Your wrong.

Dead wrong.

Sora and Cynthia's lips touched and both felt sparks just race through their body. Keeping one hand on the wall to brace himself, Sora's other hand went to Cynthia's hip as Cynthia's arms wound themselves around Sora's neck.

Sora licked Cynthia's bottom lip, asking for entrance with Cynthia granted, letting Sora's tongue in her mouth. Sora could taste Cynthia's tooth paste as he tasted her. Cynthia moaned, a hand becoming tangled up in Sora's chocolate brown locks.

Okay, I lied. Someone did interrupt. But it wasn't till they were making out.

The door opened, shining light into the dark closet. And on Sora and Cynthia as well. They pulled back from each other and looked at who had opened the door. It was Cloud.

Cloud looked at them and cocked a eyebrow at the pose they were in.

Cynthia and Sora looked at each other and blushed how close they were and they pulled back.

"I knew something was going on between you two in the Baily," Cloud stated. He then reached in and grabbed a towel and headed off to the bathroom for a shower. (A/N: and maybe me too XX hehe)

Cynthia and Sora stared at the space Cloud had been. They then looked at each other and they both smirked. Cynthia leaned over and grabbed the edge off the door, making it close as Sora leaned in and kissed her again.


End file.
